The School Play
'''The School Play '''is the forty-sixth episode in Season 5, which was premiered on August 14 2016. Plot The episode starts at Rocky Perch Island Kindergarten. Isabella and the other kids are doing their test. Then, Wing Span showed up, and was holding a box. He then gives the four cards to the children. Then, Diego looked in his card. He then asks Wing why he's giving them some cards. Wing then answered to Diego that he's giving them cards because they are going to be story characters for a school play to raise money. Isabella was being Alice, Diego as the Mad Hatter, Tobey as the White Rabbit, and Bubbles as The Queen of Hearts. Then, they all cheered and being so excited for the school play next week on Saturday. When school's over, it was nearly home-time. While Isabella was about to go home, she saw Wing painting a poster with the title "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland". In the evening at Diego's house, Isabella, Bubbles and Tobey were at his front door. Isabella tells him about that she saw Wing making a poster in the afternoon while she's about to go home. Then, they all decided to make costumes for the school play. Bubbles had created a Queen of Hearts gown which is a fake, and a cardboard crown colored in gold colored crayon. Diego creates a Mad Hatter shirt which is dark green, and also a hat with a feather attached to it. Isabella creates an Alice dress which is blue and a white apron which is a fake. And Tobey had made a red cardboard suit and fake white rabbit ears which are made from cardboard. The next day, they were walking in the park. Then, Diego saw an Alice's Adventures in Wonderland poster attached to a tree. Then, he told his friends that Wing had created the poster yesterday. Then, they decided to practice to be like Alice, the Mad Hatter, the White Rabbit and the Queen of Hearts. Tobey read the book to his friends saying "One summer day, a girl named Alice, saw a strange rabbit run by, carrying a pocket watch. She then follows it into a mysterious rabbit hole. Which it leads her to the magical world of Wonderland.". While practicing, when Tobey finishes reading the story sentences, his friends will act like Alice, Mad Hatter, the White Rabbit and the Queen of Hearts from the classic tale. The next day, it was the school play. Wing tells the toddlers' parents the story of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Then, the stage curtain opens, and Isabella was lying very boredly like Alice. Then, she saw Tobey as the White Rabbit ran by while he's holding a pocket watch saying "Oh, no! Oh no! I'll be too late!". She then follows him into a mysterious rabbit hole. Then, she falls down into the mystical hole. Then, the curtain closes. And Wing continued the story and said "When she falls into the mystical rabbit hole, she knew that the hole leads her to the magical world of Wonderland.". Then, Isabella saw a bottle on the table with a tag said 'Drink me'. She then drinks it, which is taste like apple pie, ice cream, halo-halo, banana bread, and toast. Soon, Isabella drinks it all up. Then, the curtain closes again, as Wing continued the story. Then, the background changed. Pretending that Isabella was become tiny as Alice. Then, she went into the teeny tiny door, which leads Isabella to a mystical, beautiful garden. When the curtain closed, Wing continued tells all the kids' parents the classical tale. Then, the scene changed into a garden background. Then, Tobey as the White Rabbit went by, and told Isabella to fetched him his gloves and fan. Then, she went into the White Rabbit's house as the background change. Then, she founds a piece of chocolate cake with the word 'Eat me'. She then ate the whole piece of chocolate cake. Then, she grew tiny, and ran out of the White Rabbit's cottage. When the curtain closed, he continued the story. When the curtain opens back, the scene turns into a grass scene. Isabella then saw a strange-looking mushroom with white stripes instead of polka-dots. She then saw a note on the mushroom which said "The left side makes you big. And the other side makes you small". She then pretends to eat the fake mushroom. Then, the background change into a forest scene. She then ran to a cardboard cat lying on a tree. As she asks the fake thing which path she can go. As the cardboard didn't spoke because it's fake. When the curtains close, Wing continued the story again, which made the scene turn into a mad tea party scene, as Diego as the Mad Hatter shouted "No room! No room!". Then, Isabella sat on a comfy armchair at the end of the table. On the table were biscuits and some fresh wine. Diego told Isabella to have some sweet wine. She then agreed to have some of the wine. She then drank up the wine, and left the mad tea party. Then, the curtains closed, as Wing continued telling everyone the story. When the curtains opened, the background turned into an outside palace. Bubbles as the Queen of Hearts is playing croquet. Then, she asks Isabella if she wants to play croquet game. Isabella agreed to play croquet. She then uses a flamingo, which she is having a lot of trouble of playing tricky/clumsy croquet. Then, the curtains shut. Wing continued the story. Then, the scene turns into a throne room background. As Bubbles told the fake card guards to off her head. Then, the scene turns into a park scene when the curtains open. As Isabella as Alice knew that it was a crazy nightmare. She then knew that it was going to be sunset. She then went home, as Tobey as the White Rabbit had hopped by her. Then, Wing said happily ever after when the play ends. When it's home-time, Isabella's parents told Isabella that they were so proud of her for being Alice. Then, they told her that she's also proud that she becomes a star for being a great character. Back at Chuck Adoodledoo's house, Chuck and Flick Feathers came home from the vacation to Hawaii. Flick asks Wing if he has a great time to be in charge of the house, as Wing said that it was a yes. Characters * Isabella * Diego * Tobey * Bubbles * Wing Span * Chuck Adoodledoo * Isabella's parents * Miss Kenesta * Aunt Chelsea * Chuck Adoodledoo * Flick Feathers